1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of electronic communications circuits and systems. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of electronic filters.
2. Background Art
Satellite reception systems may be required to process many frequencies. Conventionally, satellite reception systems receive a signal that includes several frequencies. After receiving the signal, conventional satellite reception systems typically use a tuner/down-converter and filter the information in the signal into different types of content. Conventional satellite reception systems filter the signal only after digital down-conversion.
However, consumers' increasing demand for multimedia content requires the processing of composite wideband signals with large arrays of frequencies. The aggregate energy of a composite wideband signal can saturate a tuner/down-converter. A saturated receiver cannot adequately down convert signals or process users' content needs. Current technology is incapable of adequately preventing such saturation caused by composite wideband signals, of adequately down-converting such a signal, or of processing users' content needs.
An adequate and commercially feasible wideband satellite signal separation device is needed that can comfortably fit within users' homes and offices. Such a wideband satellite signal separation device should also be able to consume limited amounts of power, and maintain linearity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a wideband satellite signal separation device that filters composite wideband signals before the signals are digitally down-converted by a tuner/down-converter, and that overcomes the shortcomings in the art, some of which were discussed above.